


The Asexualititty Comittee

by Vexicle



Series: Natural Disaster [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	The Asexualititty Comittee

Iggy shouldn't be feeling like this.

He reigns in his glares and harsh words by force whenever he catches Zephyr and Basil cooing at each other _again_. Of course then they have to be the most wonderful lovers ever and start giving him all their love and affection, making him feel all the more guilty.

Still, the fact that he even has to restrain himself in the first place is worrying. Iggy growls, frowning as he kills mobs after mobs of in-game enemies, couch cushions strewn all over the floor, barely concentrating on the task at hand.

_No, it's not really their fault,_ Iggy tries to reason with himself. _Actually, it's barely their fault at all._ What is in fact anyone's fault is the fact that Iggy had been creepily loitering outside where his girlfriend and boyfriend... fucked, for lack of better words, listening to them moan, wondering what he was missing out on.

Iggy’s never wanted sex - it's too much dirty work. Any other time he'd have laughed a little at his own stupid pun, but now as he stares at the game over screen on his tablet in frustration, he wonders if he can foster a deeper connection to both of them if he _did_ have sex with them.

He knows it's probably jealousy talking, but he can't help the worry gnawing away at his mind that somehow they'd leave him for each other. Which is stupid, they all made an agreement to be in this relationship together - but still, Iggy can't help but feel that they're closer to each other than to him, and the thought makes him want to fling his tablet across the room.

Though... there might be something else as well, but he pushes the thought away stubbornly. 

No it's stupid and petty and he should tell his stupidly pettily jealous self to fuck off, but somehow he _can't_. Iggy bites his lip, feeling his eyes water. He feels left out, that's what it is; even though he has absolutely zero reason to be feeling this way and it's incredibly dumb but hell he just _wants them_.

_I'll ask them next time._ Iggy nods to himself in grim determination, ignoring the discomfort pooling in his belly.

.

This time, the three of them meet in Zephyr’s house. Her bedroom has a traditional design, and Iggy sits on the wooden floor, with Basil and Zephyr lying next to each other on the low-lying bed, such that Iggy’s only sitting a few inches lower than them. The bed’s big enough for the three of them if they cuddle, but Iggy feels a little guilty, so for now he stays back.

They fool around for a while, borrowing Zephyr’s console and playing some games. Then Iggy’s eyes twitch as he realises Basil is inching closer and closer to the black-haired girl. He finally stomps his foot on the ground when Basil rests his head on her shoulder, startling both of them into grabbing at each other with clumsy hands. Iggy just glares at both of them and waits, hoping they'll catch the hint.

Zephyr finally extends her arms, and in a show of fake reluctance, the redhead moves closer and draws her into a tight embrace. He doesn't stop glaring at both of them, though now his anger is more aimed at himself for being so petty.

But hey, if they're his lovers, surely if anyone he could confide in, it'd be them. Basil is already moving closer with held breath, slowly sticking his finger out, as though afraid the redhead will bite. Zephyr in turn smiles gently at him, wordlessly prompting him to spill the beans.

Iggy grits his teeth and spits out, “You two _have_ been having sex, right?”

Mortified, both black-haired teens swap glances at breakneck speed. “Y-yeah?” Basil says, shocked. “Wait, uh, how -”

Iggy rolls his eyes. “You two aren't very good at hiding it.”

Zephyr grins sheepishly. “I mean, yes, we are. Why?”

Iggy goes quiet, tracing his index finger in circles on Zephyr’s palm. “I want in,” he says quietly. A heavy feeling settles over his chest, but he ignores it.

“Wait, wait, are you sure?” Basil gasps, eyes wide. “Dude, like I totally get that you have some uhhh stuff in regards to this so -”

Zephyr peers curiously at Iggy, who refuses to meet her gaze, staring sullenly at the cute kitty patterns on her sheets. “We never asked you to join us since we thought you weren't interested, love,” she explains, “but we’d gladly have done so had you asked. I'm sorry, Basil told me about that too, and I... are you mad?”

Iggy sighs. It's out there now, so he might as well confess the rest. “You two aren't paying as much attention to me as each other,” he mumbles. God, he feels so dumb now.

Basil blinks. “Wait, seriously? Is… is that it?” Then he starts laughing and falling over on the bed like the total dork he is and Iggy just glares at him even more, clutching on to Zephyr harder. Iggy decides that she's his favourite for today and deserves all the love and pampering ever.

Zephyr looks more apologetic. “Did we neglect you? It wasn't on purpose, I swear.” Then she turns around, and sighing in playful exaggeration, she pokes the absolute mess on her bed. “Stop laughing, you wanker.” Just for that, Iggy presses a peck to her cheek, feeling pleased.

“No, it's - it's,” Basil laughs, doubling over. “Dude, we've went through this before! I don't love you any less for not wanting to fuck me!” He looks at Zephyr and nods. “And I’m sure she feels the same.”

Iggy growls low in his throat. “You two keep _looking_ at each other like that. Sneaking kisses and… cuddles.” His voice comes out in a menacing, dark tone. “What about me?” Iggy hates how petty he sounds, he really does, but he hates them ignoring him even more, so to hell with it if he gets the attention he wants this way.

Holy hell, he sounds like an absolute _child_. Shame burns hot in his chest.

“It wasn't intentional.” Zephyr presses a kiss to Iggy’s forehead. He allows himself to nod and lean closer into her touch. “I'm sorry.”

“Sex just… makes you closer, doesn't it?” Iggy knows how bitter he sounds. _Definitely not sexy,_ he scolds himself. Then he blinks. _Wait, huh?_

“Iggy, please don't force yourself to do something you don't want to do.” Basil sounds gentler now, crawling over to him to give him a hug. “No protests,” he says firmly, and Iggy glares at him just because he was about to do just that. “I know how uncomfortable you'd be.” Damn Basil and his goddamn perfect smile and his sound reasoning.

“...okay.” Iggy gives in, closing his eyes as he feels Basil stroke his hair.

“And we’ll pay more attention to you, okay?” Zephyr adds in her teasing tone, her hand darting lower to massage his back comfortingly.

“Mm.” Iggy allows himself to lie back and enjoy his lovers’ sweet caresses.

.

Iggy isn't quite sure what to do anymore, now that he's gotten that talk over and done with, and his thoughts are a little messed up and jumbled beyong recognition as of now. He ponders it as he walks the streets, hands in his pockets, head down low.

When he gets home, to his relief Aquilo isn't there for what he's planning to do. If he's being honest with himself, he's wondered for some time if sex is really that good. Iggy recalls the desperate sounds he heard behind closed doors, wondering what kind of force in the world there is that could make him feel so at mercy to such pleasure.

The past times his hand had wandered down there before, it had felt good, definitely, but those moan-out-loud experiences his lovers always had were still an elusive mystery to Iggy. Now that he really thought about it, he hadn't even came. Iggy laughs to himself at the distant memory of himself toying with his length before getting bored and calling it a day.

This time, while stripping bare and stepping into the warm shower, Iggy tries to recall the filthy sounds he heard from his partners. 

Not just moans, but little gasps and high-pitched whimpers and the telltale slap of skin against skin - and as steam rises in the shower he tries to focus on the sounds themselves, not any stupid lingering feelings of jealousy. He sighs and rinses off the soap suds, frustration pooling in his chest.

Iggy wraps a hand around his soft cock, turning the shower off as he turns all his attention to his groin, sitting down heavily on the tiled floor. Experimentally, he tries stroking from the base to the tip, feeling it stir in interest. The top part hangs limply; his hand simply isn't large enough to keep it from flopping around. Iggy uses his other hand to hold his cock in his grasp as he builds up a rhythm, steadily stroking up and down his cock.

Iggy closes his eyes, trying to imagine just what Zephyr looks like underneath her clothes, attempting to picture her… _sexually_. He’ll get to Basil later (Zephyr is currently still first on his favourites list), but for now he pictures her slender shape, the swell of her breasts, and the long black strands spilling over her shoulder, perhaps looking up at him shyly? Or maybe she'd take him under her wing. Iggy wonders if Zephyr or Basil top each other. Or maybe that point was moot, given their sexes.

Iggy squeezes the base of his cock lightly, thighs twitching as he slides his hand upwards - and oh, he's half-hard now. Iggy watches with hooded amber eyes as he drags his fingers along his shaft, stroking his tip, dipping his thumb along the slit that’s starting to get a little sticky. 

Iggy spreads his legs further apart subconsciously, breath quickening as he recalls himself pressed up against Basil’s lean body, remembering his scent and the taste of his skin. He twitches slightly as he traces his fingers along the underside of his length, just the way he remembers he liked.

Bored, he applies more pressure just below the head, and then he jumps when he presses down on a certain _spot_ that shoots electricity up his spine. All thoughts discarded, he carefully brushes against that spot again with his thumb, making him tremble and sigh - _oh_ , this must have been what everyone's always raving about. Rubbing his thumb up and down the sensitive area, Iggy feels a little something twitch in him, making his stomach contract and causing him to pant faster.

Iggy leaves that spot alone for now; it’s way too sensitive and Iggy feels like he could come in five seconds flat. Choosing to let his hand wander over his foreskin, to his slight surprise, he finds that it's flexible. Tugging it back, Iggy exhales shakily as the skin drags down over the head, setting his nerves on fire. 

Well then, Iggy believes he's found out why he didn't have as much fun before. As he returns to stroking the head of his shaft, he finds himself overwhelmed, even, as a moan finally makes its way out of his throat. 

_Oh my god, I've been missing out._ Iggy’s chest heaves as he reaches down with his other hand to play with his soft, round sac. He squeezes and rolls them with his hand, dragging his foreskin back and forth along his length, over the head, making his hips stutter in their thrusts, the sensation pool in his loins.

Iggy bites his lip, dragging his thumb over the tip of his cock, skin pulled back. The sensations are intense, like nothing he's ever felt before, making him gasp and shake in his own grasp. Iggy moans louder, dropping his balls to stroke at his sweet spot again, thumbing the head at the same time; and _fuck_ something’s coming, he can feel it in the way his muscles clench and his thighs tremble, more white stickiness leaking from his slit. His strokes grow more rapid and out of rhythm, hips thrusting into his own hand, moaning with his head tilted back, eyes closed, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The sensation builds at an alarmingly fast place, but Iggy’s too far gone to care, pumping his fist faster and faster, chasing the orgasm just out of reach - and with one final squeeze the dam shatters, white cum spurting out of his cock. Iggy lets out a little wail at the contractions, sparks of pleasure shooting throughout his entire body. He thrusts into his hand a few last times before the sensations get too much to bear and Iggy slumps back, panting, trembling all over. 

Blearily, he shudders as he removes his hand, watching with half-lidded eyes as he watches the long white thread stretch and snap. Iggy brings his hand to his face, sniffing it and cautiously licking some off his hand. The musky tang hits him like a sack of bricks, making him wrinkle his nose. However, he resists spitting the sticky white substance out, and instead licks more of it off his thumb. 

_I'm gross,_ he concludes. Iggy groans, mustering all of his remaining strength to stand on wobbly legs, clumsily pawing at the tap until water spills out of the shower head. He sighs in bliss, letting the running stream of water wash away his mess. He scrubs at his oversensitive organ, letting out a small whimper. Stepping out of the shower, he dries himself and stumbles over to his bed. 

Luckily, he's still alone at home, so that's one less explanation he'll have to give. He stretches out on the bedsheets luxuriously, sighing and closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Iggy thinks that maybe the smell and taste of - well, _everything_ \- isn't so bad after all. 

.

Iggy spends the next few days jerking himself off - well, not all the time, but when he does get a window of opportunity he slips away to the bathroom. Damn his little brother, that dumb blond loves his showers far too much. Now, it'd be his go to take up way too much time in the bathroom. Iggy cackles evilly in his mind. 

Whatever. He has, like, 10 years of lost time to make up anyway, so Aquilo better wait his turn. He places the blame on little kid Iggy not knowing how to fap for his damn life. 

A few times, he tries picturing his lovers’ eyes gleaming up at him, an expression of hunger on their faces. Then he concludes that fantasies aren't doing much for him and his curiosity is stoked; he wonders what it'd be like to actually, really, fuck those two. It feels... sensual, and forbidden, and new.

Iggy imagines being inside of Zephyr, letting out a moan as he swipes his thumb over his tip once again. He wonders what she'd feel like - probably soft, velvety, and incredibly _wet_. Iggy pumps his length faster, wondering if she'd grip him tightly with those small hands of hers, then fantasising about what Basil’s cock would look like compared to his own (because frankly he knows nothing about female genitals). 

The redhead opens his eyes, quietly observing his own hardness twitch as he drags his fingers slowly, teasingly along his shaft while using his other hand to hold it steady. His entire body yells in protest, but he ignores his own squirming and the firm pressure against his balls and slows down. 

Would Basil be bigger? Smaller? Would he be softer or something? Iggy thinks about what it might feel like to have his boyfriend’s cock pressed up against his own, feeling the heat emanating from his core, grinding up against his hardness, and for the first time Iggy finds himself moaning his lover’s name as he pumps his cock, the coil tightening yet again. 

Fuck, he just needs a little _more_ \- and then he's spilling all over himself, smaller spurts than a few days ago, but nonetheless he gasps and clamps down on his other hand to stop himself from screaming too loudly. 

_Fuck._ Iggy gasps for breath, his head leaning back against the tiled wall. He closes his eyes, basking in the afterglow. _Oh, fuck, shit._ He sits there for a long while before he grudgingly gets up, grimacing at the cum starting to dry on his stomach. 

_What the hell, this is disgusting._ Iggy glowers at nothing in particular as he rinses himself off with the shower. _Why does it feel so good? Surely it can't be all bad. Am… am I supposed to be doing this, though?_

As he scrubs at his skin with a thick lather, he wonders if they'll let him join, or maybe watch, or something else, and his entire mind’s in a jumble right now because Iggy simply can't decide whether he'd like to actually have sex with them. He's not sure if he's supposed to feel this way. 

Then again, he remembers Basil telling him it's okay, and he clings on to the reassurance desperately, like a puppy trailing behind its owner. He shakes his head at himself. Iggy sighs, and upon further inspection decides that… just simply thinking about his lovers like that does nothing much for him. He wants to… investigate deeper.

Is he supposed to want that, though? Somehow, Iggy’s sure that he isn't supposed to actively seek this sort of thing out.

Iggy exits the shower stall, feeling conflicted. What can he even consider himself as anymore? He's not sure. Iggy had always feel a little confused, a little alienated from his peers, a little awkward watching his brother very obviously eye girls with _that glint_ in his eyes, no matter how much he might try to deny it.

Having a label to stick to himself felt liberating, ironically. That way, Iggy knew there were others out there experiencing the same things as he did, that he'd never truly be alone; but if he's neither one nor the other, what's he to do?

Iggy boots up his favourite game on his tablet and returns to mindlessly slaughtering monsters, letting his brain go numb.

.

They’re back at Zephyr’s house again and when both of them leave to raid Zephyr’s fridge, Iggy briefly tries to compose himself. He probably should have asked over text first, but good ol’ him wanted to be _sincere_ , so that's why he's patiently waiting for them to place their drinks on the wooden table before jumpscaring them.

“Can I look at your junk?” Iggy asks bluntly, and to his slight amusement Basil still manages to knock over a can of sugared green tea.

“I… I, um, why?” Zephyr stammers, her face beet red and gray eyes wide.

“Iggy, come here.” Iggy sighs and obeys, trotting over to the black-haired boy, where he's swiftly enveloped in a hug. “Zephyr, we haven't given him enough attention!” Basil announces importantly, even as he scratches Iggy’s head like he's a rather large dog. 

Iggy eyeballs him from below. “I've actually enjoyed the lack of attention from you, dumbass," he snarks, before his confident mask crumbles and he's left trying to pick up the pieces. "No, it's just - I've been thinking about you two, o-okay? Like… like that.” 

It strikes Iggy that this is probably not a topic meant for polite conversation while standing around in living rooms.

“Oh,” Zephyr says dumbly, her hand hovering over the knocked-over can. “So, you… don't want our attention?”

“I think I want my attention to be on you,” Iggy confesses, averting his gaze and blushing deeply. His nails scrabble along Basil’s lanky arms. He's not sure if he's supposed to do this, but he thinks that maybe he should allow himself one try.

...then again, that kind of mentality was what started this whole downward spiral. His mind's in a mess.

“Iggy.” Zephyr’s voice is as cool and refreshing as the river. He feels her small hand press against his back. “So you're telling me you want to see us for real this time?”

Iggy sighs and buries his head further against Basil. He can feel the other boy’s heartbeat speed up, and the hand that's tangled in his red locks has started trembling a bit. Iggy smiles and relaxes under his touch, drawing Basil closer to snuggle up against his warmth. “I'm stupid and I think too much,” he murmurs. “I'm not sure if I'm even really ace anymore, but, like… all of this is _because_ I want to see you.”

Indeed, the dread and discomfort pooling in his chest before is nowhere to be found now, but come to think of it he had only really felt uncomfortable _then_ \- he certainly had no problem making Basil come under his touch, didn't he? Iggy shakes his head, letting out a small breath of frustration. He's stupid, this is all stupid and he also wants to bury his face in between his lovers’ thighs.

He _shouldn't_ want, not like this, not after all these years of not wanting anything. Even then, Iggy remains unable to discern his feelings - is it lust or simple curiosity?

“Hey, Iggy,” Basil says comfortingly. “Just let yourself enjoy things, yeah? We won't force you, you know? But first, are you sure?”

Iggy knows that Basil can feel him nod. He straightens himself up, leaning into his neck and nuzzling him. Basil always smells so warm and fresh, just like the scents of summer.

“I'm almost feeling left out myself.” Zephyr chuckles, but turns to her left anyway. “Let’s go to the bed.” She walks ahead of them to lead the way. “By the way, if you don't feel okay with something, stop and tell us, okay?” Zephyr asks kindly, and Iggy finds himself nodding.

_What kind of excitement is this?_ Iggy wonders, his heart racing as Basil takes his hand in his, smiling at him. Zephyr enters the bedroom, switching on the ceiling fan, and then yelps as Iggy barrels into her, making her fall on her on mattress. She laughs as Iggy begins tickling her, careful not to squash her with his weight. “S-stop -” she giggles, squealing as his touches don't let up.

“You said you wanted my attention, right?” Iggy laughs, his heart soaring at how pure and sweet her laughter is. He finally takes pity on the poor girl and leans back, nodding over to Basil to join them.

“...who first?” Basil asks, stretching out on the bed, yawning. “We've done lots of stuff with each other, as I’m sure you know,” Basil growls playfully as Iggy sticks his tongue out at him. “So we're leaving it up to you.”

“How about Zephyr?” Iggy grins mischievously. “I haven't finished giving her my _love and affection_ yet.” Nervousness sparks in his chest, and he laughs to cover it up.

Zephyr rolls her eyes affectionately, but spreads her legs apart as a clear invitation. Iggy is suddenly all too aware of the fact that she's not wearing pants underneath her smooth gray skirt. He leans his head down, eyes flickering back to Zephyr. After she gives a nod, he hikes her skirt up to peer at the white cotton panties she has underneath.

Curiously, he sniffs at the soft fabric, inhaling the slight fishy scent radiating from her core. Iggy tentatively presses his index finger against her panties, rubbing his finger up and down, marvelling in slight wonder at how if he dips deep enough, he can almost feel a trace of wetness on his finger.

“Hey, Iggy, you know you need to take those off to get to the goods, right?” Basil chuckles.

Iggy turns to glare at him, but Zephyr is quicker than her namesake, playfully slapping him. “Excuse you, if I wanted someone to rip all my clothes off again, I'd ask!”

“I was just offering friendly man-to-man advice,” Basil whines in protest.

Iggy smirks. “Yeah, right. Because all your other ideas turned out so well.”

“For real, man, you're kind of the more inexperienced one here,” Basil says teasingly with a wide grin. “You'll have to listen to me in order to level up~”

“You see, unlike you, I have basic brain functions and I know what panties are without an instruction manual.” He slips the white cotton off in a show of careful deliberation, depositing it on the floor. Turning to fix Basil with his usual innocent smile, he adds, “Also unlike you, I can suppress my caveman instincts.”

Zephyr adds more fuel to the fire. “Iggy’s the ultimate lover,” she teases Basil, and laughs when Basil flicks her ear.

Now, however, Iggy actually wants some of his boyfriend’s actual advice - faced with Zephyr’s folds down there, he finds himself at a loss as to what to do. Gently, he spreads them open, figuring he should leave the rough handling to Basil. Soft was always better at first, right?

Spreading her outer folds open with two fingers, Iggy takes a few moments to stop and stare at her glistening inner folds that seem to be growing wetter the more he stares at it. Which come to think of it, it's probably Zephyr herself getting more and more heated under his gaze. Her legs twitch a little, and Iggy can hear Basil’s low murmur to her. Iggy thinks about what it must be like to get turned on just from such a simple glance.

“Can I touch?” Iggy asks, looking up. Upon seeing her nod, Iggy darts his tongue out and catches some of the wetness on the tip of his tongue - and then the air is slammed out of him as a foot crashes into his rib.

“Sorry, sorry,” she gasps, scrambling to sit upright, with Basil holding on to her shoulders. “Are… are you alright?”

Iggy winces as he rubs his left side. “I'll be fine. How were you not prepared, though?”

Basil and Zephyr swap glances. “We didn't expect you to use your tongue so soon,” he explains.

“Oh. Sorry.” Iggy gets back into position, spreading her open again. “Should I just use my fingers?”

“Do whatever you want,” Zephyr giggles. Iggy looks up again, and to his annoyance he sees that she has Basil’s hand held in her own. Maybe he'll steal that later. “I'm ready now,” she announces, spreading her legs open again. “Basil likes me to keep my skirt on, but if you want to, you can take it off as well.”

“Oh?” Iggy shoots a cheeky grin over to the other boy, registering his indignant noises in the distance. Iggy goes back to wishing he had at least done some research beforehand, like hell this was a really terrible idea.

The redhead swipes his fingers up and down, remembering how she seemed to like it, stroking her in every direction, playing with her inner lips, slowly following the direction of her folds before Zephyr places her hands on his head and says, “Just keep it to vertical strokes, please.” 

“Ah, okay.” Tracing his index finger up and down, Iggy comes across two points of interest - the large, fleshy head at the top and a tight hole which his finger briefly disappears into (that also makes Zephyr buck her hips forward).

“You've found it, Iggy,” Basil says in a more serious manner, though still light in tone, clearly observing how Zephyr’s getting the teensiest bit impatient now. Iggy feels that it's a good change, and he thinks he understands one of the main draws of intercouse now - the opportunity to turn your straight-laced loved one into a steamy pile of goo.

“Yeah, just… just sort of put your finger in and o-out -” Zephyr’s explanation breaks off into a gasp as Iggy does precisely that; stretching her open, worming his way deeper inside her tight entrance. Zephyr lets out a disappointed sound when the redhead withdraws his finger, quietly taking in the shiny, thick wetness that coats his fingers up to his knuckles. He remembers that she tastes thinner, lighter on his tongue than his own musk.

“Ahh, don't just _stop_ now,” she demands, voice higher-pitched and her hips hard at work trying to seek some much-needed friction against her pussy, grinding against his knuckles. Iggy just stares blankly at her, his gaze tracing along her lovely long legs all the way up to her flushed face - and is that her hair strewn all over the place?

_What's it like to be that unraveled by someone else?_ Iggy questions while he obediently drives two fingers into her entrance, hearing her let out a little squeak. _I've never really thought about them doing anything to me, right?_

But then Iggy scolds himself for allowing himself to get sidetracked from his main mission. That is, focusing on his girlfriend’s pleasure. No wonder she keeps humping anything in reach like that, the poor girl.

Returning his attentions to the black-haired girl, Iggy works his finger deeper and deeper inside her, feeling how soft and hot and yet how tightly wrapped around his fingers she is. “What does the fleshy thing do? Can I touch it?” 

“Touch it, man. Touch it all you want. She's a naughty girl that likes it rough,” comes Basil’s teasing voice. Iggy looks up again to see the embarrassed girl bury her face in Basil’s chest. Catching his gaze, green eyes meeting amber, Basil gives Iggy a knowing grin. “Twist it and squeeze it and suck on it like it's a fucking lollipop, dude.”

Iggy returns his attention to Zephyr’s leaking wet folds. _Lollipop, huh?_ Carefully, he uses his other hand to thumb at her clit, looking at the fresh pink, rosy bud nestled there. The skin looks pulled back to expose it, but Zephyr doesn't seem to be in any pain, in fact still rutting her hips against his hand to try to get any pressure back there again. “Come on, Iggy,” she begs, seemingly too far gone to wait for his stupidly clumsy virgin hands to get a move on already.

Well then, he won't keep his lovely girlfriend waiting much longer.

He flicks his curious tongue over the sensitive area, hearing her moan and feeling her legs tighten around his head. Smiling to himself, Iggy thrusts his fingers in and out of her drenched pussy while drawing Zephyr's clit into his mouth; as instructed by Basil, he tries lapping against the fleshy nub like he would a piece of candy, making her moan and whimper as more slick gushes out of her hole.

“Ah, _ah_ \- Iggy -” Zephyr moans, and when Iggy’s eyes flick up again he notices her mouth hanging open, eyes shut tight, cute little whimpers spilling from her every few seconds. Basil catches Iggy’s gaze and winks, before drawing her into a deep kiss, threading his hands through her long silky black hair.

Well, crap, Iggy actually likes this - _loves_ it, even. He understands another part of these intimate activities now - and he really, _really_ loves watching Zephyr’s head tossed back, her sweet voice moaning out his name.

Iggy growls low in his throat, making Zephyr’s thighs clench once again as the vibrations make their way through her clit. Iggy’s always hidden a competitive streak - if Basil going to make out with her, by _god_ is he going to set fire to her lower lips. Besides, if Zephyr likes it rough, there's really no problem here.

With renewed determination, he doubles his efforts, sucking harshly on her little pink bud, adding a third finger into her abused hole, stretching it out even further. Iggy can hear the greedy noises her wetness is making, every slick drag of his fingers in and out of her tight heat creating such _filthy_ sounds of wetness, and alright, this _is_ pretty… sexy.

Even with Basil keeping Zephyr distracted, Iggy can hear the telltale noises of desperation escaping from her lips. Basil comes up for breath, allowing her to gasp out, “Oh, _yes_ , just - a-ahh, l-like that -”

Zephyr’s hips thrust back against his fingers with a rapid pace, repeatedly snapping back and forth, her pussy clenching tightly around Iggy’s long fingers, her clit _throbbing_ in Iggy’s mouth; and with one last swipe of his warm, flexible tongue over her sensitive bud Iggy feels more slick gush out into his fingers. 

“Don't stop,” Basil orders, watching with hooded eyes as Zephyr arches off the bed, moaning Iggy’s name loud enough for the world to hear. Obediently, Iggy continues suckling on her clit, though he slows his fingers down as he continues to thrust them in and out of her now-incredibly-tight entrance. It's unbearably hot and tight and _wet_ just on his fingers, and fleetingly, Iggy wonders what his cock would feel like in there.

“St-stop,” Zephyr chokes out, reaching down blindly and grabbing at his wrist, stilling Iggy’s motions. The redhead withdraws his fingers, staring dumbfoundedly at the generous amount of stickiness that extends from his knuckles all the way to her tight heat, filling the room with its trademark fish-scent. Snapping the threads, he brings his hand to his face and licks it. Iggy feels that he likes Zephyr’s taste better than his own.

“You did great,” she says shakily, but lovingly, pulling him close to her and pressing a kiss to his tired lips. Iggy closes his eyes and allows her tongue in to explore his mouth, allowing her to taste herself on his own tongue. Zephyr moans into the kiss, and Iggy feels triumph burn in his chest. _She liked it… likes it. Most likely._ Iggy feels strangely hysterical at his own lame joke.

“Basil,” Iggy gasps as he separates from her greedy lips, staring over to their boyfriend. Said boyfriend has his mouth slightly open, chest heaving a little, with an obvious bulge in his pants. When Iggy calls his name, the black-haired boy hesitates before crawling over to him, embracing him tightly. Basil giggles a little as he bumps their foreheads together, running a hand through Iggy’s red hair, making his heart pound even faster than it already was.

...then it already was? How long has this been going on for? How did he not notice? How long has his body been this high-strung?

Iggy smiles shyly as Basil whispers sweet, sweet praise into his ear. “You were so good, Iggy, so, _so_ good,” he murmurs. 

“What about Zephyr?” Iggy teases him as he sneaks his hand down to Basil’s clothed erection.

“Oh, I, uh -” the black-haired boy turns to smile at her. “You're always so hot, always so good for me - _oh_ , I-Iggy -”

Iggy grins evilly as he runs his hands along the clothed length, already so sensitive. In one swift motion, he tugs Basil’s trousers down, laughing as he spies his goofy-print boxers. “Tomatoes? Really?”

“Hey man, if I had known you wanted dick, I'd have worn something far sexier!” Basil protests. Zephyr scrambles to be near him, languidly resting her head along his chest, watching Iggy’s actions in interest. “Oh, hush, you,” she teases the boy, poking his cheek and making Basil whine playfully.

Iggy just laughs harder as he helps Basil’s cock out of the material. The instant the boxers peel off the half-erect organ springs up, freed. Iggy takes it in, humming in thought as he runs his fingers teasingly along the underside of his length.

Basil’s smaller than Iggy, neither as thick nor as long, and a lot lighter in tone. Iggy runs his thumb along the visible blue vein on the underside, making Basil hiss and spread his legs wider. Zephyr murmurs low reassurances to him, making him moan slightly.

“How do you work this thing?” Iggy asks bluntly.

“Really?” Basil’s head shoots downwards in surprise. “Well, I guess of _course_ you wouldn't know -”

“No, no,” Iggy interrupts, irritated. “I know the basic stroke, but what about the skin and everything? How do I suck your dick?”

The other boy flushes at that. “Y-you wanna suck me off?” Basil stammers. “Y-yeah, just… pull it back a bit, I like that.”

Zephyr smiles, but is still too sated to really get up and demonstrate, so she settles for instructing, “First, take as much of him as you can, but don't push it or you'll gag.”

Iggy nods in acknowledgement, frowning as he continues his light touches along Basil’s length, trying to figure out in his mind how much cock he can swallow. At least until the black-haired boy starts to firm up more and more at his unintentional teasing, turning his cock a red colour and making him hiss between his teeth, “Harder.”

Iggy eyes him with a steel gaze as his tongue flicks out to play, lapping along the slit as his hand pumps Basil’s length faster. It works like a charm, Basil trying his best not to thrust into Iggy’s mouth, moaning his name softly.

“Hold on to his hips.” Zephyr’s calm voice sounds a lot nearer to him, and when Iggy glances up he notes that she has indeed crawled over to him. How thoughtful. Doing as he's told, Iggy clamps Basil’s bucking hips down, still dragging his tongue over his sensitive tip. Pre-cum starts to bead at it, the strong taste and smell overwhelming his senses.

Zephyr reaches forward, tugging at Basil’s round, heavy balls, nodding to Iggy. “There's a spot just below his head, right… here,” she says, poking it with her index finger. Iggy feels Basil’s cock _jump_ in his mouth. “Lick that. I want to see.” Her dark gray eyes glitter with lust, making Iggy stop to think about whether he's actually feeling lustful, for just a split second.

“Zephyr,” he moans, arching his back, Iggy’s firm grip the only thing stopping his length from slipping further into his warm throat. Basil makes a frustrated noise, gripping Zephyr’s pillows tightly. “I-Iggy, please, more…”

Humming, Iggy takes Basil’s cock as deep as he can, which comes to slightly below the sensitive head, but Basil barely seems to care, making cute little whimpers of pleasure, green eyes screwed shut. “O-oh,” he moans, fisting the sheets desperately.

Iggy understands what to do next courtesy of their girlfriend, bobbing his head up and down, working more and more of Basil’s length into his warm, wet mouth. Iggy watches with hazy amber eyes as sweat plasters Basil’s short black strands to his forehead, his hips trying desperately to thrust upwards into the inviting heat. The redhead pumps his fist up and down around what he can't reach. Basil’s length seems to grow almost impossibly hard in Iggy’s mouth, twitching and spurting out more of the thick cream every time Iggy sucks on the sensitive organ like a popsicle.

Speaking of girlfriends, Zephyr seems to be using the bedsheets to be grinding against her neglected pussy at the same rate she tugs and teases at Basil’s soft sac. Basil seems overwhelmed by everything happening around him, his entire body writhing on the bed, letting out needy noises of pleasure.

Remembering what Zephyr told him, Iggy glides his smooth tongue over the folded skin on Basil’s shaft, then when he finds Basil’s hands tangled in his ginger locks, he presses his playful tongue against that sweet spot just under his head that has Basil keening, pushing down on Iggy’s head. Iggy gently pries Basil’s kitten claws from his head, the urge to gag a little too strong. He lifts his head off the needy cock with an obscene ‘pop’ to give his jaw a break, only to meet Basil’s disappointed green eyes.

Iggy smiles at him apologetically, choosing to pump his fist up and down his leaking cock. A little boring, but Iggy hasn't got much other options, and besides Basil is unravelled enough that Iggy’s long fingers dancing teasingly over the ridges on his shaft make Basil moan loudly without any trace of restraint. Iggy nods, stroking his trembling thighs, feeling Basil jerk and squirm under his touch.

He observes the spit-slick member, some of the white stickiness mixing with saliva and dripping down the black-haired boy’s throbbing red cock - and then it dawns on him how _disgusting_ all of this is, all of the smells and all of the cum smearing all over his body, Iggy’s hand slowing to a halt subconsciously.

“ _Iggy,_ ” Basil whines in frustration, bucking freely into his grasp. “Please don't… don't stop now -” 

Oh, right. Iggy tells himself to man up and squeezes Basil’s dick, thumbing the tip, collecting precum on his hand and smearing it as he pumps Basil’s cock at a more rapid pace. Thankfully with one last swipe of his tongue over the head, that's all it takes for Basil to come, gasping and moaning, or Iggy thinks he would have noped out of the situation altogether.

Unfortunately, some of his spurts of cum land on Iggy’s face. One dollop lands on his cheek, and the other on his chin. The redhead freezes when he feels the sticky substance soak into his skin. He stares down dumbly, swiping some of Basil’s come onto his fingers, and then he _screams_.

Groggily, Basil looks up at him. “Huh?”

“Oh my _god_ what the fuck what the shit?” Iggy feels like he's losing it. He can handle it anywhere else, but… _on his damn face_?

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck, I need a shower,” Iggy says, absolutely horrified.

Basil and Zephyr look at each other, grinning sheepishly. “Let’s all clean each other up,” she suggests, standing up. Promptly, she's almost knocked by a fast shape barreling into her and making his way to the bathroom. Iggy doesn't even apologise.

_What happened to me?_ Iggy wonders, rinsing his face in the running water. _I was… I was so into it just a second ago._ Then he nearly knocks his head on the tap when he realises something - he was _into it_ , he was into this, into all the… the stuff, into sex, into the whole experience? Then? Iggy feels like a bunch of question marks have appeared floating over his head.

_No, no, that can't be true, I don't know if I'd like it as much as them, and I'm not actually that hard right now, so..._ Iggy shakes his head as he borrows Zephyr’s fluffy towel to wipe his face with. He sighs as he inhales her scent. Her familiar lavender shampoo is oh so comforting to him. Heaven knows he needs some reassurance. He's never felt so confused in his life, not even when he was staring at a bunch of calculus equations in class. _I don't know what to do!_

“Iggy?” A clear, deep voice calls out with concern. Peeking out shamefully from behind the towel draped over the rack, the redhead finds his lovers staring at him with concern. Iggy flinches away as Basil tries to inch closer. Throwing up his hands, Basil backs way, chuckling nervously. “Hey there, babe. Are you alright?” Basil asks as gently as possible.

Iggy notices that his boyfriend has put his boxers back on at least, so he appreciates the slight attention to detail. Or maybe he's just washed himself at the sink when he was busy sniffing Zephyr’s towel like a creep. Iggy closes his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself down. “Let’s go outside, okay?” Iggy says gently, tugging on Basil’s arm, and he nods in response. 

Once outside, Iggy slumps on the bed and hugs his knees to his chest. Zephyr flanks his left, and Basil his right. “How are you feeling?” the black-haired girl asks patiently.

_Excellent question._ Iggy swallows, licking the roof of his mouth and thinking about the sweet and salty tangs of his lovers mingling together with his own taste. “I'm sorry for freaking out like that.”

Basil coughs, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. “I'm sorry for coming on your face.”

“You couldn't help it,” Iggy says, taking his hand in his when he remembers what he wanted to do. He squeezes it the same way Basil squeezed Zephyr’s. “I don't know, I'm just really confused now, actually.” Iggy bites the inside of his cheeks, feeling his heart pound and a shiver of apprehension rip through his body. But if not his partners, who could he turn to?

“Everything okay, love? I noticed you froze up towards the end,” Zephyr says, massaging Iggy’s broad back.

“Wait, really? I'm sorry. I promise I didn't want to force you into anything,” Basil says, his voice equally as soft and apologetic. “Next time, tell me louder or something, or I can't tell.”

“I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure,” Zephyr admits. “I'll try to watch out next time, okay? I'm sorry, too.” A firm squeeze.

Iggy shakes his head. “Nah, it's nothing to do with you guys.” Then he rethinks that statement. “No, it has everything to do with you guys but nothing to do with stuff out of your control.”

“Just give us a signal and it won't be so out of our control next time,” Basil insists. "You've always made us feel good, so we want to do the same for you."

Iggy’s chest flares up with warmth that spreads to his cheeks; smiling bashfully, he presses a kiss to Basil’s cheek, then to Zephyr’s. “Thank you, but stop feeling bad or you'll make me feel bad too,” Iggy says with affection laced in his tone.

“Oh, well. If it's feeling good you want… want us to help you?” Basil gestures downwards.

“Help me?” For a second, Iggy’s puzzled, but then he looks down at his own slightly hard length. “Nah, it'll go down by itself in a while.”

“You don't… like, _need_ to have it touched?” Zephyr peers curiously down at his crotch.

“No.” Iggy blinks in surprise at her. “You mean… you guys do?”

“Yeah,” Basil murmurs, draping his arm over Iggy’s shoulder. “Like, we like it a lot, we sort of get like… uh, desperate for the other to… do stuff to us.” He coughs. “I got hard just watching you guys. What does it feel like for you?”

Iggy shakes his head. “I don't know, I still feel kind of… disconnected.” He looks at both of his lovers, smiling faintly at them. “How do you two feel when you look at each other like this?”

Zephyr hums in thought. “I feel… like I can't get enough, like I want him to... to ruin me? I think about you too, but...” Her eyes wander down to Iggy’s crotch, watching his cock in interest. Iggy wonders if the damn thing can or will get hard under her gaze without his command, just like how wet Zephyr was.

Iggy is aware that many other sixteen-year-olds would probably know about this kind of stuff, even his innocent little brother. He feels a little useless. 

“It's adrenaline, I think,” Basil offers, breaking him out of his thoughts. “I don't know, I…” The black-haired boy squirms on the sheets, pale cheeks flushing red. “It's like, our mind too.”

Zephyr nods. “Psychological.”

Gesturing jerkily at Iggy, Basil explains, “It's like, I see you wear a tight shirt and then suddenly I can't breathe, I can't think and I want to fuck you senseless. _You_ are obviously still capable of thought even when _doing it_.” Basil laughs and snuggles up against his boyfriend, who's slightly amused and disturbed at Basil’s choice of examples. “You're gonna have to teach me that special skill of yours,” he laughs.

“In the end, I suppose we can't really describe it,” Zephyr says apologetically.

Iggy feels a little glimmer of hope in his chest. “So, do you guys think… I may be ace after all?”

Puzzled, his partners swap glances again. “Are you not? You seem pretty ace to me,” Basil asks in confusion.

“I'm not sure, but,” Iggy makes a grand sweeping motion with his hands, “I don't think aces actively seek... whatever the hell this is.” He bites on his lip, looking away bashfully. “And to I degree I liked… seeing you guys like that. It was… it was cute,” he confesses, his cheeks burning.

"Iggy, I was the one who first brought up the idea of you being ace, right?" Basil asks, leaning closer. "Did I force you to think that you had to be or something?"

"No, like... I think I do fit that description. It's just I started doubting it after... after I wanted to experience sexy shit for _myself_ , not just because I like doing things to you. I... I know it sounds selfish of me."

Iggy fidgets in his seat, but his lovers hold on to him firmly. Iggy relishes in their warmth, their weight, how they tie him to reality. “I probably shouldn't have done this,” he admits. “I don't know, I'm… I’m afraid. I'll never be able to go back to whatever existence I had before. I… don't know if I can call myself ace ever again.”

“Aww, Iggy, lie down and relax a bit. You're not being selfish at all. It's perfectly fine to question yourself, explore a bit, you know?” Zephyr’s hands push against him insistently, and the redhead obeys, thankful for the chance to rest his tense body. “You can consider yourself ace if you want,” she says, voice gentle, eyes warm. “I mean, I really don't think you'd be asking so many questions if you weren't; but whatever it is, we’ll respect your decision.”

Iggy yet again feels selfish in wanting to say it's actually not about Zephyr, or Basil - it's about what the general public will think of him, since isn't he basically being the antithesis of whatever the hell that label means? Without anyone to back him up he feels… alone. Iggy’s still a little unsure, but he knows he wants a community to belong to. It makes him feel safer in numbers. But what's he to do if he's like this? 

Then a familiar weight of Thin Lanky Cuddly Boyfriend presses up against his side and Iggy feels bad not even considering them. They're the greatest lovers ever, he swears, being so kind and polite and gentle and here he is being all _actually this has nothing to do with you HAHAHAHA!_ His thoughts are getting too jumbled up again, so he shuts his brain up and just whispers, “If I'm neither one nor the other, what am I?”

Another swapped look, gray to green. Iggy is almost about to feel annoyed about their perceived closer connection to each other yet again when Basil’s confused voice speaks up. “Uh, Iggy, being asexual isn't ‘one or the other’.”

Iggy freezes. He's pretty sure his heart has stopped beating. “Wait. What?” Iggy says slowly, deliberately, in complete surprise. “Then… what is it?”

“I'm Googling it now and it says that asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction, Iggy,” Zephyr announces, typing away furiously on her phone, rolled onto her back. “Basil’s right. I think you just fall somewhere on this… ‘sex-positive’ spectrum.”

“Yeah, or you could just be graysexual, like somewhere in between,” Basil recites as if from a school play, to Iggy’s amazement. Sensing his curiosity, Basil explains, “I did some research since I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. To be honest, now you're showing some different signs, but I think it's still normal. Let me just throw this out here: do you like the idea of having us under your thumb more than whatever other sexy stuff? You’re honestly really weird about stuff like that sometimes, so I wouldn’t even be surprised if that’s the case.”

Iggy inhales sharply, feeling like a lightning bolt has just ripped through his body. “I… um, I,” Iggy stammers, because now when he _really_ thinks about it there's some truth to his words. “What the actual fuck am I kinky without even being sexual?” Iggy shoots up rimrod straight in the bed.

“AHA, I get it.” Basil nods as if he's a wise sage, stroking his non-existent white beard of intelligence. “You only want to fuck us to be the one in control!” Grinning mischievously, he points a finger directly at Iggy’s forehead.

“This is fucking serious!” Iggy snaps. “I don't know what I am anymore!” The redhead falls back to the bed with a sigh. “I… I don't know,” he whispers, feeling pathetic and pitiful as he stubbornly wipes away the tears gathering in his eyes. Sniffing, he turns and buries his head in Zephyr’s chest, clutching her close.

“Ah, I'm sorry, babe,” he hears Basil say sincerely, and then his familiar weight flop down on his back. “Hey, can't you just say ‘screw you’ to any labels?”

“I don't know, but it's like… having one gives me order, it makes me feel better.” His voice comes out a little muffled. “It's like how you're bi, I guess. Does it make you feel at ease?”

Iggy hears Basil let out a ‘hmm’. “I haven't really thought about it that much. Like, I mean, now that you mention it, you're correct, but I've always just like… let it be, you know? It doesn't bother me too much.” Iggy lets out a satisfied sound as he feels Basil stroke his hair again. “I mean, I can't relate, but I can see why this would be important to you.” His voice is concerned, careful.

“I wish I could do that,” Iggy mutters forlornly. If only he could just disregard what others thought of him, his own insecurities and self-doubt, life would be so much simpler. He's a little envious of Basil; he too wants to just live life like it is. _I can't just do it..._

“Whatever you decide to identify as, I’m sure everyone will support you no matter what.” Zephyr shuffles closer so that her chin rests against Iggy’s head, and the redhead is overcome with a sudden surge of affection for his boyfriend and girlfriend. He loves how close they all are pressed up against him. 

“You guys are wonderful and perfect and deserve all the hugs and kisses,” Iggy murmurs sleepily, feeling warm and content and _loved_. Both of his lovers snuggle against him, drifting off amidst the warmth.

They stay like that for a while, until Zephyr’s parents come home and invite the boys for dinner; then it's a mad dash for Zephyr to the kitchen and the two of them to hurriedly freshen up her bedroom. 

.

Iggy comes to the conclusion he had liked that, he had enjoyed himself. Maybe not in the way his lovers had, but he had a good time all the same.

Blushing as he rolls over in his bed, he recalls their look of pleasure and the _sounds_ that they had made. Despite doubt still lingering in his mind, he decides he wants to see it again, maybe not just watch them but... experience it again.

Basil’s voice echoes in his head: _Just let yourself enjoy things!_ And, honestly? Iggy is highly inclined to agree. He's not quite done to leave his musings about his sexuality in the dust yet.

_Do I like them? Do I want to... screw them? Make them feel good? Dominate... them?_

Iggy feels lost - no matter how little or how much sense it makes, he's confused, okay? Letting out an agitated growl, he burrows deeper into his sheets, letting the darkness take over.

“Iggy?” The redhead starts upon hearing his name. “Are you okay, man?”

Iggy sighs and turns to face his brother. Aquilo’s face and hair are shadowed, but he can make out his blue eyes and the moonlight streaming over his fair skin. “Okay, don't freak out, but, uh, look, uh, I know you're repressed. How does it, um, feel like?” Iggy asks, sitting upright.

It's another thing Iggy’s wondered about - sexual frustration at the tips of others’ claws. What caused the buildup? How could a simple _tight shirt_ do anything to a man? Iggy doesn't really understand how anyone could _need_ sex, could _crave_ it, but he's not sure if he can, or if he even wants to.

“You mean… s-sexually?” Every syllable out of Aquilo’s mouth is choppy. If Iggy looks closer, he can see Aquilo balling his sheets in his fists.

“Yeah, I mean, only if you don't mind, of course!”

“No, you're my brother so it's just… only slightly weird.” The blond sighs and buries his head in his hands; even from this short distance between their beds Iggy can detect the telltale aura of embarrassment from Aquilo. 

His twin takes a sharp breath. “Do you feel anything when you see a hot person?”

Iggy stares blankly at him.

“Whatever your definition of hot is?”

“I don't know, it's like, like I can tell they're hot, but it doesn't do anything for me.” Iggy sighs, looking up at his brother to see if he has any intention of giving clarification.

“Well, for me it's like… kind of tempting.” Aquilo looks incredibly embarrassed discussing this - and then Iggy realises that any _other_ pair of twins probably would comment on and even discuss people they found attractive. Aquilo though, is stuck with Iggy.

“I don't know, like I… like I see someone I think is pretty, or cute, or hot,” Aquilo explains. “I mean, of course it's not every single person that I see I want to see naked or anything. It's just really hard to explain, but basically hot people like… _affect_ me.”

_Ah, of course. The blushing, the looks._ Iggy tilts his head curiously. “Don't you have a crush on Cherry? Not all those other people?”

Aquilo doesn't even bother addressing his blatant accusation. “No, it's like, I find their body… nice. And I… want to touch them, I guess. A crush would be… if you want to cuddle, not just make out.” Aquilo makes a struggling motion. “The way you like Basil and Zephyr.”

A silence drags out between the two. “I don't know how I like them anymore,” Iggy confesses, looking down at the spiral rug on the floor.

“You don't like them anymore?” Aquilo’s voice, so filled with concern, sounds a little nearer, and Iggy hears his footsteps get nearer and nearer. Finally, his weight plops down on Iggy’s bed. “Did they do anything to you?”

Iggy breathes out in one big rush. “No,” he says. “I just don't know if I like them the way you described or not.”

“Iggy.” Aquilo pulls him into a hug, and the redhead gratefully leans against his shoulder. “You know however you like them, they'll always like you, right?”

“I mean, I _know_ , but…” This time it's Iggy’s turn to struggle for words, “It would be nice to be sure, is all. Sure in myself.”

Aquilo nods in understanding. “I'm sorry I can't be much help with this, but did anything happen to make you think about this? I've never actually seen you confused until now.”

“Are asexuals supposed to wonder about sex?” Iggy sighs. He really would rather spare the damage to his poor brother’s brain, but at this rate he's not sure if he can avoid the topic.

Luckily, Aquilo is far too innocent to pick up on his hidden meaning. “I mean, admittedly, I think that's kinda weird for someone like you, but like... I don't see why not. Everyone wonders sometimes, right?”

“I mean, yes. I-I guess.”

“So you've been thinking about having sex with the two of them?”

Iggy debates for a while whether to correct him, but eventually just says, “Yeah.”

Aquilo shrugs. “Everyone gets turned on, Iggy. They're not robots or whatever. It's their choice who they bring into it. You seem pretty ace to me, but it's really up to you. I'm not you.”

Iggy takes a deep breath. _So I can still be._ “No. thanks. I-I think I needed the reassurance.” 

“Anytime. You doing better now?” Aquilo smiles at him and Iggy thinks, _What the hell, I can't believe I dragged him into this. I can't believe he actually listened. It's not even his business._ The feeling of warmth that's already in his chest burns brighter, threatening to engulf him whole. 

“Go to sleep now, Quilly.” Iggy ruffles his little brother’s hair affectionately. He figures he might as well show his appreciation in a way that counts. “Thank you, really,” he says sincerely.

Aquilo laughs. “Want me to sleep here tonight, or are we too big for that?”

Iggy rolls his eyes affectionately, stroking his brother’s back gently. “I bet you had some kind of nightmare before you woke up, didn't you?”

“H-hey, I didn't -”

“Get in. It’s only as creepy as you want it to be.”

“Creepy?! I meant our _size_ , Iggy!”

“Sure, sure. Don't worry, no one will find us at this dark secret corner of the earth.”

“I- _Iggy_ -”

.

“How does everyone else know so much more about the lack of sexuality than I do?” Iggy groans as he tries to wrestle Zephyr’s avatar off the precipice. “Like, come on, man.”

“Maybe you just avoided it since you didn't want to think about it,” Basil suggests, his green eyes flicking back and forth across the screen, torn between who to cheer for.

They’re in Basil’s house this time; the sleek, modern style of his home has a more professional feel to it compared to the coziness of Zephyr’s house.

Iggy’s brief lapse in concentration allows Zephyr’s avatar to smash the crap out of his. “Woo!” Zephyr cheers, pumping her fists in the air.

“Oh my god, I really need to stop with my ‘out of sight, out of mind’ bullshit. It'd have saved me so many brain cells,” Iggy groans.

Zephyr just laughs and leans over to flick his forehead. “You lost. That means you'll need a punishment~”

“Green tea ice cream?” Iggy asks in mock horror.

“By the _gallon_.” Zephyr’s grin is pure evil.

“Okay, but we probably only know in theory. Can't say I can practice.” Basil shrugs. “How are you, though?” he asks, suddenly worried, sliding closer to his boyfriend, placing his arms around Iggy’s waist. Iggy feels his heartbeat speed up, his face turn red.

“I've decided to just keep calling myself ace. If it's okay,” he adds hastily, voice growing quiet. The oh-so-familiar fluttering of anxiety begin in the pit of his stomach. Iggy’s not sure what to think. He's just scared for no reason at all. He's being irrational. Still, he doesn't want to be judged, nevermind how silly it is. Every time he opens up he's afraid of bothering others, of being a nuisance. 

Okay, but he's already made way too much of a deal out of this than is strictly necessary. Foolish shame burns red-hot on his cheeks. So if anything, he won't really mind if they _do_ laugh. Iggy supposes he’s earned the right to be mocked like a clown at a dinner party.

Then Zephyr says, “Whatever makes you happy, Iggy,” and presses her soft, slender shape against him, and Iggy feels like his heart is about to burst. Basil makes some comforting noises and leans in as well.

Iggy is the luckiest, warmest, happiest, being-smothered-est guy alive right now.

“Get _off_!” Iggy laughs, swatting at his lovers’ warm bodies.

“Okay, okay,” Zephyr laughs, squeezing his shoulders. “How about chocolate ice cream to celebrate this special occasion?”

“No way, he still needs a little punishment!” Basil smirks at Iggy, who yowls and glares at him mockingly. “Your punishment will be no ice cream for today~”

Iggy coughs. “I, um, actually I… I have a punishment in mind.” He cringes at his choice of wording. What the hell, this really is oddly kinky. “I, um, you see… I've been thinking about what Basil said.”

If he were a dog, Basil’s ears would have pricked up in interest. “Oh?”

“The… the thing about me only liking dominance.” Iggy sinks lower into his seat, his confidence shrinking as the seconds tick by. “I… can you dominate me? I want to be sure.”

Iggy squeezes his eyes shut from the embarrassment, to the point where tears prick at his eyes from sheer pressure. He hears silence, and then Basil asking, “What, with whips and chains and all that?”

“No way, that's a little too intense,” Iggy says, shuddering. “Just take the lead, maybe. I-is that okay?” He brings his knees up to his chin, hugging his long legs tightly to his chest.

“That's absolutely okay,” Zephyr promises, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead, making Iggy want to toss all his worries to the wind and just drown in their attentions. Come to think of it, this was just because he craved the attention required to look after a fucking newborn kitten. Iggy feels like he owes it to the benefit of all of them to stop being so needy. He’ll work on that. Later. For now, though, he allows his lovers to thread their fingers through his lovingly and lead him to Basil’s bed.

Basil’s tastes are also a lot ‘cooler’ then Zephyr’s - whilst her bedsheets were littered with adorable prints of furry critters, Basil has a checkerboard pattern on his thick blankets. He leaps into it, beckoning Zephyr and Iggy forward. “Okay, first, if we do anything you don't like, let us know, okay?” Basil asks tersely, snapping his fingers in his face. Annoyed, Iggy swipes at it like a cat, making Zephyr laugh.

“Okay, any other rules?” Iggy asks, briefly contemplating glaring a hole through his boyfriend, but deciding that he's far too flattered that he cares.

“Uh… yeah, I guess.” Zephyr looks over to Basil. “Who does what to him?”

“I don't know. I'm really excited for this,” Basil admits, letting his hungry green eyes roam over Iggy’s crotch. The redhead tries to resist the urge to cross his legs. _This is what you_ wanted _them to do! Stop being such a coward!_ Iggy scolds himself.

“Aw, I want to look at him too.” Zephyr turns to glance at him as well. Iggy gulps, finding the large lump in his throat hard to swallow.

Iggy coughs. “You can both look,” he splutters out nervously, lying back, resting his head on the fluffy pillow and spreading his legs, granting access to his partners.

“You're sure this is okay?” Basil’s hand hovers near the waistband of Iggy’s trousers. Iggy takes a moment to think about what he's giving up - probably a ton of self-validation and comfort. Then he looks into his lovers’ gleaming, eager eyes, and feels his inhibitions crumble. 

“Go ahead,” he whispers, and Zephyr joins Basil in eagerly pulling his trousers down.

“No funny underwear prints, eh?” Basil chuckles, oh so helpfully peeling Iggy’s boxers off his groin.

Iggy scowls at him. “You know, most people don't tend to be fashionably challenged in this area. You're absolutely incredible,” he says sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, but tell me - is this a dick or an actual fucking sausage?” Basil’s voice is filled with awe, tinged with a little bit of fear. Iggy flushes at the sight of the black-haired boy staring at his member with obvious desire in his green eyes.

“O-oh my,” Zephyr says, hushed. Her dark eyes glitter with interest. “You're… pretty big.”

“I know, right?” Basil gestures agitatedly at his half-hard dick, and this time Iggy really does cross his legs. Or at least try to, since Basil just grabs at his thighs and says in a gentler tone, “No, no, I want to see it, it's okay. Are you alright? Want to stop?”

“No, no, I’m just -” _Embarrassed_ , Iggy wants to say, but what comes out is, “Less than average, what are you talking about?”

“...Iggy, did you accidentally forget what the hell ‘average’ meant?” Basil points at his dick, which Iggy is pretty sure is actually _twitching_ under his lovers’ attentive gazes. “That thing’s gotta be at least 8 inches, man.”

Iggy blinks up in confusion. “I thought the average was 10.”

“...no,” Basil replies, this time sounding a little envious, a little breathless. “Goddamn it, I want him to fuck me with that thing,” Basil whispers to Zephyr, but Iggy picks up on it all the same. His cheeks flush hot, and he feels a little… pleased at the praise.

Zephyr’s nod is slightly unfocused. “I, um,” she looks up into Iggy’s amber eyes, her expression plaint and pleading, “can we touch it?”

Nervously, he swallows. “S-sure.” Iggy spreads his legs further apart, inviting Zephyr in. Basil backs away, sidling up to where Iggy’s head rests on his pillow. 

“Can I… take your shirt off?” Iggy almost doesn't hear Basil’s request, as distracted as he is with the foreign sensation of Zephyr’s small fingers curiously trailing up the underside of his shaft. When he does register his voice, Iggy nods; and then he feels his lips being attacked by Basil’s as the other boy’s deft fingers work to unbutton his plaid shirt.

Basil’s breath hitches as he stares down at Iggy’s tanned, sweaty chest. Self-consciously, he attempts to cross his arms across his chest, only to be stopped by Basil once again. “Don't be shy,” he pants out, eager hands clutching at Iggy’s arms. “Please… let me…”

Iggy lets out a low moan, surprising even himself. Nonetheless, he reaches up and hooks his arms around Basil’s pale neck, dragging him down into a kiss, uttering another moan as he feels Zephyr concentrate her attention on his tip, one finger poking at his slit curiously.

Iggy separates from Basil, eyes half-lidded and hazy, to find the black-haired girl staring up at them. Her dark eyes seem to bore straight into both of them, her mouth slightly open, her chest heaving. She catches Iggy’s eye and smiles shyly. “Um, kiss more. It's really hot,” she mutters, blushing.

“I would, if you'd stop distracting him.” Basil rolls his eyes good-naturedly, then fixes his intense gaze on the redhead. “How are you feeling, babe?”

Iggy struggles to catch his breath, and then it hits him how disheveled he already is - his red locks a complete mess, sweat dripping down his back, his lips falling open, letting Zephyr’s name spill from his throat as she finally, _finally_ wraps her hand around his shaft, squeezing the base slightly. “O-oh,” Iggy moans out, closing his eyes, even though what he wants to say is _fuck,_ yes, _Basil, this is so, so_ good -

“I think he likes what you're doing,” Basil teases Zephyr lightly, to which he gets an affirmative noise. Basil allows his pale, bony hands to wander the plains of Iggy’s chest. His amber eyes spring open at the unique sensation, watching his hand as he pants harder due to the black-haired girl’s slow pace, taking her sweet, sweet time toying with his soft, round balls. His thighs clench as he squirms on the bedsheets. 

_Aha. It does feel good even with someone else._ And admittedly, Iggy doesn't mind being the one doted on this time round. It's just the way he likes it. Their attention should be on him, and him only. And each other... but now, though, Iggy allows himself to relax as his partners shower him with their attentive strokes and light touches.

“Hey, Iggy.” The redhead blinks up at the other boy, trying to will himself to focus, but it's so damn _hard_ when Zephyr’s tracing the tips of her fingers along the prominent vein on the underside. Iggy squints blearily as Basil’s digits trace the muscles on his chest, inching closer to his nipples. “Touching these feel good,” Basil explains. “Will you let me?”

Iggy tries to smile. “Y-yeah, sure,” he moans softly, clutching at the sheets. “Z-Zephyr…”

Basil moves to rest on top of him, then, but Iggy finds that he doesn't mind the weight pressing down on him. Instead he loves it, craves it, even, this warmth and closeness to the other boy. Iggy almost wishes Zephyr could cuddle too, even as he lets out another moan of her name.

“Hey, what’s _my_ name, big guy?” Basil quips, smirking, his fingers splaying out over his sensitive buds, and then Iggy jumps as if shocked when he feels the other boy stroke them, rolling them in his fingers. Iggy lets out little moans of pleasure, his head falling back, fisting the sheets harder in his grasp, bucking wildly into Zephyr’s grasp, making him gasp as he feels his foreskin drag down over his tip.

Iggy shoots both hands out, gripping at Basil’s shoulders tightly, panting heavily. His lover immediately freezes, but relaxes when the only thing Iggy demands is, “Fuck, do that again.” He bites his lip, another moan tearing its way out of his throat. “Basil…”

_Did I just moan for no reason?_ Iggy tosses this incident firmly in the ‘analyse later’ category of the currently far, dark corner of his mind. Then Basil’s fingers descend on his nipples again, pinching them, toying with them, sending sparks of pleasure soaring through his veins at the same time he feels Basil’s lips against his neck.

Basil nibbles against the sensitive skin, making Iggy moan and whimper, the fast beats of his heart probably all too apparent to the black-haired boy. Then he _sucks_ , causing Iggy’s grip to tighten as he feels more slick ooze from his tip and he tries to rut up against something, _anything_ \- and wow, is this what they meant when they said they ‘needed’ some sort of relief? Cause Iggy needs that shit right about _now_.

He barely realises the frustrated growls are coming from him until Basil releases his neck to demand, “Zephyr, less watching, more performing. You don't want to keep our lovely boyfriend waiting, do you?” To Iggy, he smiles and briefly presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “You're doing so well, you know? Just relax,” he whispers.

There it is again. The praise that makes him flush even darker than his tanned skin, that makes him look at Basil with a loving warmth in his eyes, returning his bright smile with a bashful one. He likes it, he thinks. It's not so bad to be pampered every once in a while.

“Ah… s-sorry, my hand slipped,” comes Zephyr’s sheepish mumble. Iggy finally feels said hand wrap around his throbbing shaft, experimentally pumping up and down. It slips out of her hand, of course. 

“Use one hand to hold the base,” he calls from his position, both boys briefly pausing in their activities to check on how Zephyr’s doing.

Her eyes are unsure, but determined, face pulled into a slight frown. Some strands of her long hair fall into her face, but she doesn't seem to mind. “Like this?” she asks as she gets her hands into position.

“Y-yeah, then just do it like normal.” Iggy lets out a sigh of relief as Zephyr pumps his length a few more times slowly, then gradually speeding up. “I - yes, that's right. I - _oh_ ,” Iggy moans, his eyes closing involuntarily, toes curling, thighs trembling. He doesn't even need to open his eyes to picture Zephyr smiling triumphantly as she thumbs his sensitive tip.

Zephyr smears his precum all over his head, and Iggy tries not to think about the grossness of any bodily fluids in this exchange, just letting him lay back and enjoy the sensations of his lovers exploring his body. He can hear Basil humming, and then a familiar hand running through his hair, messing it up more than it already is. “Can I lick them?” Basil asks, and he sounds so sincere, so… _needy_. Iggy’s eyes shoot open in realisation. 

Hastily nodding to Basil, he realises that neither of his lovers have been touched yet. They were turned on simply by watching him, by doing unspeakable things to him; a novel concept to the redhead. Iggy gasps as he watches his boyfriend’s lips around his sensitive nipple, his warm, flexible tongue flicking curiously at it. It's warm and hot and the sensation is oh so _delicious_. Iggy arches his back, trying to somehow get Basil to give him _more_ , yelping as his hip thrusts send Zephyr’s thumb pressing against that _very_ sensitive spot just under his cockhead.

Basil has just pried his mouth off his nipple, an apology on the tip of his tongue, when Iggy just begs, “F-fuck, Zephyr, that… that spot, _please_.” He digs his fingernails insistently back into Basil’s sleeved shoulders. “Why did you stop? D-don't stop. It… it feels so _good_.” In the back of his mind, he's aware of how demanding he's probably being, but he can't find it in himself to care when he feels Basil’s mouth closing around his other nipple.

Combined with the sensation of Zephyr obediently rubbing her thumb against his sweet spot, Iggy finds himself overwhelmed, even, keening desperately - and for the first time, begging his lovers for his release. Iggy feels like he's drowning in a sea of lust, of pleasure, his heart beating out of his chest, every nerve set alight by his partners’ skilled touches. Iggy bites his lip, his hips bucking wildly, sparks of pleasure travelling up his spine, filthy sounds wrenched from his throat every time Zephyr pumps her fist just _right_ and Basil swirls his tongue against Iggy’s pink, abused bud once more, _sucking_ on it, driving him absolutely _wild_. 

Iggy’s never felt this way before, all fuelled up on this strange new excitement and the sensations of his lovers’ touches along his sensitive, pleasure-ridden body. His skin is flushed dark, his back sticking to the sheets, but just this once he can let it slide. In his heart, he agrees wholeheartedly with Basil: _I should just let myself enjoy things._

Iggy feels like he can see stars when Zephyr experimentally flicks her tongue over the head of his throbbing cock. He's nearly _sobbing_ at his need to come now. Iggy can detect the familiar sensation pooling in his loins, making his balls feel tight and heavy. Basil finally latches off his nipples, staring at him with such _hunger_ in his expression. “I-Iggy,” he chokes out. “You're… you're amazing.” Iggy feels his heart flutter madly, the heat in his belly rising.

Without further warning, Basil presses his lips to Iggy’s, the duo gasping and panting sloppily into each other’s mouths. It's a far less coordinated kiss, and a lot more gross, but as Iggy feels Basil’s tongue invade his warm, wet mouth the only thing he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and _moan_ as he twines their tongues together.

Zephyr chooses that moment to engulf just the tip of his cock in her mouth, pumping his length at a medium pace. It's _heavenly_ , how sinfully hot and wet she feels around his sensitive cock. Iggy gasps and pants harder, squirming helplessly under the weight of his boyfriend, his thighs trying to snap closed around _something_. Finally with one hand free, Zephyr uses her entire right arm to press his wildly bucking hips down, licking at the precum leaking from Iggy’s tip as though it's the tastiest cream she's ever tasted. Basil swallows all of Iggy’s gasps and moans and whines and whimpers, his playful tongue rubbing against Iggy’s.

_Fuck, I'm going insane._ Iggy can't seem to stop the moans falling from his lips, can't seem to stop the way his hips stutter, can't seem to stop his toes from curling. Iggy simply can't fight against the tight pull on his loins, either; with the last of his strength, he pulls his lips off Basil’s, gasping out, “I, I… g-gonna come.”

Zephyr’s hum of acknowledgement makes Iggy let out a long, low groan as the vibrations travel down his cock. “Oh - I, I… f-fuck -” Iggy babbles incoherently, his entire body _writhing_ , trapped between Basil’s warm body and the soft sheets, raking his nails down Basil’s clothed back. One last twist of her wrist and Iggy’s _gone_ , sobbing as he feels Zephyr’s throat still working his cock even as it shoots rope after rope of cum into her mouth.

She doesn't even bother to stop, continuing to suck his cock until Iggy lets out a breathless whimper and Basil reaches down, petting her head as though she's a cat. Getting the hint, Zephyr latches off his softening member with a ‘pop’, licking her lips. Iggy tilts his head to the side in order to get a good view of her little red tongue darting around. Iggy blushes deeply, thinking about just where that tongue has been.

“Iggy, good boy.” Basil presses a kiss to Iggy’s forehead, watching the redhead’s chest heave and his mouth hanging open. 

“I… I, fuck, ughh.” Iggy doesn't want to even think about moving for the next hour or so. Still though, there's something more important he's concluded. He still likes sexual stuff anyway, no matter how it's served. He’s still Iggy, to the best of his knowledge - he's having trouble recalling what his nickname stands for again right now. _I can't tell if that was a punishment or a reward._

“Thanks,” he murmurs sleepily, sincerely. The musky scent that surrounds the entire room reminds him of something. “How about you two?”

Basil chuckles and shakes his head. “I mean, I'm still raring to go, but I doubt you are.”

“We could always have sex with each other instead. I'll need to mop up your floor later,” Zephyr jokes, sidling up next to the black-haired boy. “How are you, Iggy? Are you doing fine?” 

Iggy laughs weakly. With great effort, he rolls over on his side, groaning. “I don't want to do anything right now, but I'll move if you guys are serious.”

Basil and Zephyr look at each other yet again. Iggy’s eyebrow twitches in almost-annoyance, but the satisfied glow buzzing around him keeps his ill-founded jealousy at bay. 

“Next time?” Zephyr asks, smiling knowingly.

“There's always a next time,” Basil agrees, nodding. He stands up, dusting himself off and frowning at his own erection. “I'll go get the towel,” he announces rather importantly, leaving the room with a flourish.

“Huh?” Iggy’s eyes are wide. “W-wait, I don't mean to be a nuisance -” He tries to stand up on legs made of jelly, only for Zephyr to push him back down again, albeit gently. 

“Sit down. We want to. You've earned it, Iggy,” she says warmly. “How are you feeling, like, mentally?”

The corner of Iggy’s lips twitch. “Not all there yet.”

“Ah, so.” Zephyr leans in closer. “About your asexuality thing?”

“Aww.” Iggy pouts. “Why did you have to remind me? I was so happy not thinking about it for like five seconds.” Apparently Zephyr’s joke detector is once again faulty since Iggy has to cut off her stream of apologies with, “Hey, hey, I didn't mean it!” He chuckles and looks out the window. It's still a sunny day. How lovely. He spent _how_ long fucking his lovers again? “I… I think I get it. Not liking people that way and liking the sensations of sex. It's different.” Iggy laughs, the most genuine one he's given in some time. “I'm dumb, oh my god. Thanks for dealing with me.”

Basil reappears with a yellow sponge filled with water. “Yeah, yeah, we’re gonna be dealing with each other a very long time, I hope, so you better get used to how absolutely lovely I am.” He kneels down, carefully scrubbing at Iggy’s inner thighs, making the redhead shudder as Basil carefully wipes all traces of the white substance.

“No, really, thank you, Basil. Thank you, Zephyr. I bet I'm really boring and stuff so… thanks for putting up with me.” Iggy picks at his arm, feeling embarrassed. Especially towards Basil. Screw Basil for making him actually be polite to him. How dare he be so wonderful.

“What helped you figure it out?” Basil asks curiously, returning from throwing the sponge into a bucket in the bathroom. Iggy can hear it flop on the floor.

“It's just… I think it's because it's you guys.” Iggy smiles, looking into Zephyr’s dark eyes as he feels Basil’s fingers sneak into his own hand. “When I try to imagine myself doing this with anyone else, it doesn't seem nearly as appealing,” Iggy explains. “I don't know. I… I think it's because I love you guys. Really,” he insists, his face the picture of determination. “I mean… I like the way you make me feel, I guess. I can't describe it.”

“It's solely emotional. No sexual attraction, but you like it. Is that what you're saying?” Zephyr asks, sitting up, alert, ever the methodological one. Iggy gives a nod, and he lets out an undignified squeak as he finds himself being swept up into Basil’s tight embrace. His heart swells at how _close_ they are.

“Well, you know even if you change your mind we’ll support you, right? Even if you don't, we still love you.” Basil squeezes him tight, cuddling him affectionately. Iggy’s chest feels so _warm_ This feels so _right_. He should be like this more often, pressed up against his lovers’ warmth and heat. Fuck school, fuck life, he just wants to be by their side right now.

“What did I do to be blessed with _two_ people so wonderful?” Iggy sighs, feeling sated and sleepy. He spreads his arms, inviting Zephyr closer. Happily, she pounces on him, letting out contented little mewls. It's at this moment that Iggy realises how disheveled she looks, the black curtain usually running so neatly down her back now more resembling a burnt haystack. Iggy smiles and threads his hands through her soft, silky strands, hoping to tidy it up a little.

“Us? Look, I really meant it. You're amazing, Iggy. You're so… just so _you_ ,” Basil breathes out, snuggling up to his currently still naked, sweaty, and incredibly gross boyfriend. “Were we good? Like it?” Either Basil has no standards or he's just _that_ in love with him, shining sweat and leftover cum and grossness and all. Iggy then decides both options aren’t mutually exclusive.

He smiles, reaching behind to awkwardly trail his fingers over Basil’s shoulder. “I don't remember who I am and what I stand for. I'd say you guys were satisfactory,” he jokes. “I… I didn't scratch you too hard, did I?” Iggy asks, biting his lip as he recalls his animalistic actions in the heat of the moment. He probably should get to trimming his fingernails.

“No, I'm fine.” He can _hear_ the brilliant beam just from Basil’s tone. “I… I really liked watching you. It was really hot,” he admits. “Like, hearing you, watching you moan. Fuck, your chest… oh my god, I'm such a perv.”

“I'm just glad you let us touch you,” Zephyr admits quietly, still pressed up against Iggy’s chest. “I really appreciate it,” she says, blushing. “I liked… I liked tasting you.”

“You don't have to, but would you consider doing stuff like this again?” Basil asks, embarrassed. “I… I want to get my turn.”

Iggy pauses and turns it over in his mind - and then he scolds himself yet again at how stupid he had been. He was still alright, wasn't he? Nothing changed. Iggy can feel it. Deep in his heart, he knows, and that's enough. The universe hadn't moved, he hadn't died, and he was still himself. 

Luckily, Iggy doesn't need a week-long debate with himself anymore. “If you two want to, I don't mind,” he answers honestly. “What about you two now, though?”

_After all, it feels good. What's so bad about it?_

“I think I'm back to normal.” Basil wiggles his hips. “You can't feel anything, can you?” Sure enough, no hard length is pressing into Iggy’s butt.

“Yeah, I'm dry now, too.” Zephyr makes a face, causing Iggy to laugh. “I'm going to wash these panties like a madman when I get home.”

“What would you guys like to do now?” Iggy leans back, trying his best to look at both his lovers at the same time. It doesn't work from this position, unfortunately.

“What would _you_ like to do?” Zephyr asks gently.

“Sleep for a thousand years.” Maybe he'll pay them back for their sexual frustration, but it'll have to be another time. Iggy stretches and yawns the best he can, being trapped between two warm bodies.

“Well then, you heard him.” Zephyr laughs, and Iggy blinks, momentarily surprised when his lovers slip out, almost glaring at them for the loss of warmth. _What the heck, it was getting so comfortable._ Then Iggy finds himself bowled over onto the bed, Basil and Zephyr surrounding him on both sides and laughing. Thankfully, the bedsheets are thick and not that ruined, so Iggy doesn't complain.

“Sleeeeeep,” Basil says playfully, slipping next to him between the sheets and pulling him close. Zephyr laughs, pressing a kiss to Iggy’s forehead and whispering, “Take a nap. You deserve it.” Their bodies are warm and oh so welcoming, feeling Basil’s arms securely around him and Zephyr’s round breasts pressed up against his nakedness. Iggy decides he will indeed accept their invitation.

As he drifts off to sleep, there's only one thought left in his mind.

_You guys… are the best._


End file.
